Patent literature 1: JP 2004-003837 A
Conventionally, in order to perform air conditioning in multiple rooms, an air conditioning apparatus including a single air conditioning unit with a heat exchanger and a fan or the like is used. In this case, a duct is arranged from the single air conditioning unit to each room, and the air conditioning apparatus feeds to each room, air exhausted from the air conditioning unit. For example, an air conditioning apparatus controls an opening of a damper provided to a blowout part of each room in accordance with information outputted from a wireless remote controller (also referred to as a remote controller) placed to each room, so that temperature of each room is adjusted (referring to patent literature 1). In this case, in the air conditioning apparatus, the remote controller pre-associated with each room wirelessly communicates with an access point. A control apparatus of the air conditioning unit can perform, in accordance with the received information through the access point, an adjustment of temperature of a room corresponding to the remote controller, which has outputted the information.
Incidentally, when the wireless communication is performed between multiple remote controllers and the access point, in general, a carrier sense multiple access/collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) is used, and the communication is controlled in order to prevent a collision of transmissions from multiple remote controllers.